Nuestra Historia
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Hermione recuerda como fue la declaración de Harry, el comienzo de una bella historia de amor.


_DISCLEIMER: Los personajes de este one no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling yo sólo los utilizo para crear una historia de mi agrada y no con fines de lucro._

Ella descansaba en la cama del hospital, había sido una noche difícil pero estaba inmensamente feliz, al recorrer la habitación se encontró con el bello paisaje tras el cristal de la ventana, sus sueños estaban cumplidos sus 25 años, hace años que Voldemort había sido derrotado, había terminado sus estudios con los más altos honores, estaba felizmente casada con el hombre de sus sueños, tenía toda la vida por delante y ahora su vida estaba totalmente completa al tener a su hija, no podía pedirle nada a la vida, quizá los costos de eso habían sido altos pero todos y cada uno de ellos estaba completamente saldado, cualquier cargo extra en ese momento sería injusto e innecesario. Pronto el cansancio la venció sumergiéndola en su pasado, años atrás cuando por fin descubrió lo que sentía por su mejor amigo, no quería aceptarlo pero su corazón era rebelde a su ingeniosa mente, siempre los sentimientos le ganaban a la lógica pero no podía evitarlo, realmente casi nadie es tan frío para sobreponer sus metas a su corazón y menos en el día de San Valentín, cuando una especie de armonía y tranquilidad flota en el aire en cualquier lugar tanto muggle como mágico, todo está invadido de pétalos de rosa, chocolates, flores, tarjetas, besos y abrazos. En cada pequeño restaurante hay una pareja o un grupo de amigos que no se han visto desde hace tiempo pero se reúnen ese día, 14 de febrero.

_FLASH BACK_

El camino a Hogsmade se hacía más corto cuando se recorría en compañía de los amigos, Ron y Luna se habían hecho novios, Ginny y Draco también si bien su relación fue un poco complicado puesto que el hermano de la pelirroja no lo aceptaba tuvo que hacerlo al darse cuenta que su hermana ya no necesitaba de su protección. Hermione notaba cierto nerviosismo en Harry, hablaba muy poco tal vez sintiéndose un poco incómodo puesto que al ir los seis sólo quedaban ellos dos en un aparte, aislados de todo el mundo como si los obligaran a ser pareja o fuera este su destino, se dedicaban miradas mientras los demás no los observaban, sonrojándose de vez en cuando al encontrarse las miradas verde esmeralda y castaña luego sonreían para seguir caminando en silencio mientras los demás caminaban.

-¿Y tú Potter? –Las palabras del rubio ya no estaban cargadas de odio, la guerra lo había cambiado.

-¿Yo qué? – Por fin habían llegado.

- ¿No piensas declarártele a alguien el día de hoy? Créeme que tienes muchas pretendientes.

- Tal vez lo haga. – Hermione sintió como si un puñal atravesara su corazón. – Aunque no estoy seguro de tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo, no tengo experiencia como tú Draco. – Sí lo haría pero necesitaba ocultar su plan.

Llegaron a las Tres Escobas sentándose en parejas y nuevamente quedaron unidos Harry y Hermione, pronto Ginny y Draco desaparecieron repentinamente seguidos a los minutos por la otra pareja dejando solos a la castaña y el ojiverde, tomaban lentamente de su cerveza de mantequilla, al poco rato Harry alegó tener que ir a buscar un regalo especial para la chica afortunada dueña de su corazón. La trigueña bufó molesta, era 14 de febrero y estaba totalmente sola en medio de parejas y amigos, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire aún invernal para despejar su mente, resignarse a no tener jamás el amor del peli azabache pero al salir se encontró con una gran sorpresa, un carruaje le esperaba a la entrada, caballos blancos esperando la orden para empezar a andar. La trigueña subió después que un caballero se lo indicara y poco a poco se alejaron del pequeño pueblo hasta llegar a una hermosa pradera colmada de flores coloridas, Hermione se mostraba totalmente sorprendida, no podía imaginar quien podría haber hecho eso por ella.

- Me alegra que hayas decidido venir.

- Harry. – El chico estaba tras ella sonriéndole, en ese momento no llevaba lentes, su cabello estaba totalmente peinado, se acercó lentamente a la castaña sin dejar de verla a los ojos en ningún momento.

- Hace tiempo me di cuenta que yo no sólo quería ser tu amigo, quería ser algo más para ti, quería y aún quiero si me das la oportunidad, quiero ser aquella persona que siempre esté a tu lado, que te proteja y al cual dejes entrar a tu corazón porque tu te has metido en el mío desde hace muchos años, sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti.

- Harry. – Era apenas un susurró puesto que su voz estaba quebrada, no podía creer que él, SU Harry se le estaba declarando, el parecía seguro, sus palabras fluían ávidamente.

- Estaba buscando el momento preciso, quería que esto fuera especial por eso escogí este día. Hermione Jane Granger… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Hermione sonrió feliz para luego abrazar al ojiverde.

- Sí Harry, quiero ser tu novia.

Ahí, en medio de las flores mientras el atardecer teñía de carmesí las nubes, fue en donde se dieron el primer beso, sin nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos, sin más testigos que las flores y el cielo infinito.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Y saber que así inició todo.

-¿Inició que amor? – Harry entraba tras la enfermera quien ya traía a la pequeña Potter para dejarla junto a su madre.

- Nuestra historia Harry, un catorce de febrero empezó nuestra historia juntos.


End file.
